I'll Wait For You
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Three-shot inspired by the song. Sasuke is miles away from his beloved Naruto who is sick. He will stop at nothing to come home to his blonde. Naruto has promised to wait for him. Sasunaru! *ON HOLD*


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

_NOTE:_ This story was inspired by the Joe Nichols song, "I'll wait for you." I DO NOT own the song, I just thought this would be an AWESOME story!! SASUNARU!! Mentions M-preg. ENJOY!!

**I'll Wait For You**

"I'm sorry sir," said the nauseously sweet voice, "but all flights have been cancelled do to the terrible weather."

Sasuke groaned; he _had_ to get home. A little bit of snow and wind _would not_ stop him. He refused not to be home by night fall. "You don't understand," he said, his Uchiha pride not stopping him from sounding a little whiney and desperate, "I _need_ to get home by tonight. My--" His phone rang, interrupting him.

Annoyed, he looked at the caller ID: Naruto Cell. All annoyance disappeared however as he snatched his phone open. "Hello? Naruto?" he asked, walking away from the woman for some privacy. Despite the circumstances, he smiled; Naruto had that effect on him.

"Hey Teme," came the blonde's musical voice; the Uchiha could hear the smile in it.

Sasuke could just picture his blonde love with that sweet smile on his beautiful face, his blue eyes sparkling. In fact, he could always picture Naruto with a smile on his face. It made his heart hurt that he was _miles_ away while his blonde was sick. "Naruto," he complained, not meaning to sound as dejected as he felt, "all the flights home are cancelled. Unless I sprout wings and fly, I won't be home until late."

Naruto rewarded Sasuke with a laugh.

Oh god, how Sasuke loved that beautiful sound.

"Don't worry Sasuke," the blonde said, "I'll wait for you."

Sasuke's heart hurt a little more at those words. His love should not have to wait for him to come home, in fact, he should already _be_ there. He should be home with Naruto holding his hand to make him better. Instead, he was stuck at the airport with an obnoxiously polite woman who earned herself an infamous Uchiha death glare because she would not let him leave. Of all the technical advances of the century, an airplane could still not withstand a little blizzard? That royally pissed the Uchiha off. Konoha was _at least_ a three hour flight, so that made it a long ass drive.

'_That's it,'_ he thought, _'I'll drive home.'_

"Naruto," he said, "I'll rent the fastest car I can and drive home for you, okay?"

Sasuke was rewarded with another laugh. "With the way you drive, I'll be surprised if you don't show up suddenly after you hang up." Sasuke loved Naruto even more when he could still hear the smile in his voice. He loved how his blonde could always be so strong when he really felt so weak.

The Uchiha walked to the sickly polite woman again; she was talking to someone else now. He was tempted to tell the new person that this lady was no help at all, but that would have been his anger talking. After all it wasn't her fault it was snowing outside, Sasuke just really wanted to blame someone.

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now Naruto," the dark-haired man said with a sigh. He really did hate it; he always hated having to leave his beloved Dobe.

"Please don't worry Sasuke," the blonde replied, "I'll wait for you," he said again. "Remember last year on my birthday when you got stuck in Suna because your rental car was a piece of overpriced crap?"

Sasuke laughed. "Of course I remember," he said gently, "The car completely shut down and you held off your own birthday party until I got there the next day. The gifts were wrapped and even the cake hadn't been eaten." If he could hear the love dripping from his own voice, he was confident Naruto could hear it too.

"Exactly," the blonde said. Sasuke didn't have to see his love's face to know he was smiling a huge sparkling smile. "It's nothing new," he continued, "I waited then, and I'll wait now." Sasuke could hear a muffled female voice on Naruto's side and laughed when he realized it was Tsunade. "Uh-oh," Naruto said sheepishly, "I've got to go Sasuke Tsunade-hag is getting on to me." The blonde was laughing as he said, "I just blew you a kiss Sasuke, you better catch it."

Sasuke felt a jolt in his heart; they played this game when they were younger. Naruto would blow him a kiss and then he was expected to reach his hand up and catch it. Despite the silliness of the action, Sasuke reached his hand up and grabbed the air. "Got it," he said through the phone.

"Good," replied the blonde. "I'll see you later," he said, waiting for Sasuke's reply before he hung up.

"See ya," the Uchiha replied, feeling cold as soon as his blonde hung up. Sighing, he looked to the desk the polite woman sat behind and saw that she was looking at him expectantly.

"How may I help you this time?" she asked him, her voice dripping honey; he hated it.

"I need the closest rental car place please," he replied, not forgetting to say 'please'. He didn't want to, but Naruto would have bitten his head off.

The thought of his blonde put him in a better mood as the woman gave him directions.

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

**Here's the beginning of the song!! This is the part of the song that inspired the 1****st**** chapter.**

_Snow in Montana was three feet high. Lady at the counter said there ain't no flight._

_So he called her on the telephone. He said, "I'll rent a car and I'll drive home."_

_She said, "I'll wait for you like I did last year at Christmas time with your family here. _

_And your truck broke down out in Sanontone and the gifts stayed wrapped till you got home._

_Aw this ain't nothin' new. Sweetheart I'll wait for you."_

_p.s._ How was it!? I thought it was rather cute!! YAY!! I'm done writing Abusing Angels, I just need to type it and then post it!! YAY!! Cheers!! YAY!! Anyway, PLEASE review!! PLEASE!! YAY!!


End file.
